1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel safety apparatus for a vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-157130, filed May 30, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is conventionally known an anti-collision system for a vehicle which detects an obstruction in the vicinity of the vehicle using an object detecting unit such as a radar or a camera. The anti-collision system computes an estimated traveling path of the obstruction based on its path of movement and an estimated traveling path of the vehicle based on its traveling path, determines whether or not there is a possibility of a collision of the vehicle with the obstruction, and outputs an alarm or controls traveling of the vehicle based on the determination result (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2799375).
In the aforementioned anti-collision system, a method is known of displaying alarm images in a display of a navigation device or in a heads-up display which is disposed at a predetermined position on a windshield of the vehicle and capable of displaying detecting results of the object detecting unit. The method is used when an alarm indicating that the vehicle has a possibility of colliding with the obstruction is output to an occupant of the vehicle. However, in this method, when sunlight reflects on the display or the heads-up display, the sunlight reduces the occupant's ability to see the image on the display.